Incus
Appearance "I look like this because that's how life made me" Incus is a pitch black deathwing with white bones showing through. She is quite beautiful, and possesses two differently colored irises. One, the left, is a delicate ice blue, the other, a vivid green that seems to glow in the dark, piercing your soul. Thinly formed, she had body proportions rather like a skywing. Incus is very small and light, but her wings are normally sized. She prefers to sneak away from enemies rather than fight them. She has a pure white skull mask that she painstakingly carved with detailed designs, almost like henna. Underneath the mask, there is a bloody snout twisted with rage, her face scales almost gone, revealing gray muscles that never healed from the wounds they were dealt. Her eyes usually look like they are bulging out of her skin, but that is because the skin is practically gone around her eyes. Abilities "I'm good at flying. what else is there to know" Incus is adept at directing her corrosive breath, but has trouble bringing it up from her body. when it does work, it almost always goes into the place she wants it to. every couple of weeks she had a coughing fit, and the liquid form of the vapor comes up. Just a side effect from her accident. She is not good at fighting, but adept at flying. She avoids the battles and prefers to fly in the endless sky, where nothing can find her among the blue aethers of the sun. Personality "I don't have any special love for the males in the breeding program, or for any of my dragonets," - Incus, about who she cares about. Incus is vindictive. She doesn't care what you think of her, because she was made a certain way and she has no choice but to act that way. At least, that's her opinion. Incus sees no reason to improve, because we all die anyway. She does not seem to have a soft side, being tempered like a brittle metal sword. Incus, although very pretty, simply does not care about looks or anything. The way she sees it, we live to reproduce. that is why she is in the breeding program, because she does not give one whit about life or death. history. "I will not tell you about my past until you are at least 50. " Incus was in a twin egg. her mother judged the two dragons, and chose her brother to live. Incus was ready to accept her death, but her brother proceeded to act like a weakling so their mother would kill him instead. Incus watched the claws slash across her brother's throat, and didn't feel sorry. "You fool. You idiot. Life and death don't matter to me". Those were the last words her brother heard. Incus grew up beautiful and strong, without anybody to help her, as she killed her mother soon after she killed incus's brother. "Fool". She had said," why didn't you kill me when you had the chance " Incus often ran around the western half of nightcry, getting into trouble with her cult, the Ring. They have a large amount of territory and she rules it all. Incus was never afraid to kill, and she even found someone willing to train her, an assassin runaway from the nightwings. She trained hard and have him a place in her new home, a huge building, abandoned and perfect for a hiding place. Category:DeathWings Category:Females Category:Content (Articuna-Dragon)